Aegirine
Appearance Aegirine is a startling 11ft tall. She bares a thickset frame and fairly large muscles. Her skin is comprised of hydrophobic scales in a dark grey colouration whilst all but her face is covered in strong, black, hydrophobic, plate-like scales that are quite effective at protecting Aegirine. Her body (excluding head) has a fair amount of bioluminescent red lines patterning it although there doesn't tend to be curves. Aegirine's hair is long and black, extending down to between her shoulders and elbows. Her hair is parted on the top by 3 gemstones on each side atop her head, each one thin-ish and is smoothly rounded (although if Aegirine bulks herself up through her gemstones, they sharpen to a harsh point). Each of these crystals is identically shaped and is black. Despite there being multiple, all of the gemstones are linked together (providing no more benefit than a single larger one), if forced to regenerate, the 6 gemstones will bind together into one. Her head is human-like save for her canines being replaced with large, aphrodisiac/venom-filled fangs and a pair of black-furred cat ears. Her head and body is covered in a layer of black fur, a similar length to a cat's fur whilst thick enough to cover her scales. Instead of legs Aegirine has a powerful, long, snake-like tail that she can use to move with surprising swiftness although she struggles with jumping. This tail lacks fur and is incredibly strong; enough to comfortably pick up far more than her arms can lift. This tail has a dark grey underside with a darker gray top side. There is a long stripe of black along the top of her tail staying at consistant width relative to the tail, overall it's around 1/3rd the width of the tail. In this black there are sections of a much lighter grey, lighter than the underside even, although there is always black fully surrounding the light grey. The black and light grey extends even onto her non-snake half, clearly imprinted onto her fur. Hey eyes have a gold sclera and eyeris with a black, slit-like pupil. Her clothing consists of a red bra with black edges (supporting a pair of fairly large breasts although mid-sized if not slightly small relative to her height) and a red shirt covered by a long, black jacket. The jacket goes down to what would be between her knees and waist; rather going down a bit of her snake-like half. Both the shirt and the jacket are quite thick and so keep their wearer quite warm. The jacket is firm however due to thin armour plates inside of the fabric. The jacket is quite fluffy (albiet the whole thing is hydrophobic), has 6 pockets in a 2x3 configuration and bares a red circle in the middle. The clothing is surprisingly strechy; allowing for it to stay strong even when Aegirine bulks up. Personality She can be harsh and somewhat uncaring at times even towards those close to her, although she is more than able to show concern or passion in serious matters. Abilities Aegirine has surprising agility and speed for her size. This coupled with her massive form and incredible strength makes her excellent in close quarters combat. Her gem is able to cause for Aegirine to bulk up greatly, giving her incredible musclemass whilst increasing her height to 12' 9''. Despite the size and bulk increase her speed also increases greatly.''Her weapon is a twin pair of massive cylinders that cover her hands fit into. The cylinder covers the entire forearm, overall increasing its length to slightly over double. These cylinders are incredibly heavy and are covered with small bumps. The weapons are easily capable of crushing through metal with their sheer mass, let alone the force Aegirine is able to put behind them. These weapons also come with 4 trangles on the end that open and close to act like a powerful gripper. Her twin weapons are theorised to have a second ability aside from functioning as brutish weapons. It has been estimated that she can force two gemstones to fuse into one with her weapons. Although this is very temporary although may last longer depending on the stability of the fusion or if the resulting fusion allows for them to stay fused. Granted from her second species, her four fangs can inject a venom that calms the mind and acts as an aphrodisiac powerful enough to cripple one's ability to concentrate, surprisingly enough it even works on the genderless. Category:Akiotheddth's Content Category:TWg Characters Category:TWG Characters